mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
MayRey
MayRey (born May 25, 1996), known personally as Lily, is the main character, host, writer, editor, etc etc of all videos on theMayRey youtube channel. Lily's personality can be best described as 'Tired of your shit'. Yes, you reading this. She's tired of your shit. Stop sending it to her; it's a biological hazard and just plain rude. Appearance Lily has jaw length often dyed hair and wears a headband and reading glasses. She dresses like a punk; with badges on a denim jacket and a chain attached to her belt loops. Lily is self admittedly overweight and doesn't wear dresses very often, choosing instead to go for more neutral clothing options at least until she feels her weight is more under control. She is 5 ft 7 inches tall and has a burn scar covering much of her right arm. Her right hand middle finger is slightly crooked and is bent to the left. Personal life MayRey, (Born Jonathan Alex Kingston) was born in the United Kingdom in the year of 1996. It was a Saturday. The doctors initially incorrectly identified her as male, an act which at the time was still legal though today is a crime currently punishable by death. Lily was #blessed with the gift of autism and attended various specialist schools to help channel her power of stimming into creative genius. [citation needed] In 2013 Lily attended a local college for a creative media course, it was here that she learnt much about film making and editing and also where she had the idea for doing gaming videos on youtube. On the 25th of September 2017, Lily began HRT or Hormone replacement therapy in order to replace her Testosterone with the much more useful Estrogen. Education and careers Lily has held many occupations and careers throughout her life and has been a student of many things including witchcraft, magic science, regular science, and number magic. YouTuber The history of Lily on youtube is a long and boring tale. It began in 2008 when Lily joined the website and made videos no one remembers. After many years of being stupid Lily decided to be a woman and get a new channel called 'Transgamer' where she recorded herself playing video games and being funny. [false] After nearly 3 years of failing to be the next Markiplier, Lily decided to change her channel name to 'Reload girl'. After the drugs wore off, she decided to changed it again, this time to 'MayRey' while also deleting her let's plays off the face of the Earth. The new direction for her channel was simple, stop ripping off Markiplier and start ripping off Caddicarus. it was foolproof. On October the 21st 2017, Lily celebrated 1 year as MayRey. Witch Lily is a witch in training, attending Witch school in mid 2016. Quotes: This is a list of Quotes by MayRey * "...Hell it’s better than half of WWE’s writing these days." * "It's shit" * "Abort, ABORT!" * "I'm from the moon." * "If you need me I'll just be over here, dying." * "We're all a little mouldy" * "For those unaware..." Trivia * Lily has spent over 10 years on YouTube. * Lily has had approximately 5 YouTube accounts. (not counting rebranding) * Her favourite food is edible. * Lily suffers from Thalassophobia. * Lily suffers from from I.B.S. * Lily wants to learn how to animate. * Her favourite drink is chocolate milk. * Her favourite holiday is Halloween. * Lily is a fan of the worms franchise. * Lily almost speaks German. * Lily is tired of writing trivia for today. Come back again tomorrow. Category:Characters